


银河双星 Binary Star

by Takeshi_Umbra



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeshi_Umbra/pseuds/Takeshi_Umbra
Summary: 基于钢铁女武神系列皮肤，【武装战姬-厄运小姐】和【弹幕天使-卡莎】衍生的搞姬短篇因为是AU所以加了些私设客串出场的角色就不打tag了





	银河双星 Binary Star

干赏金猎人这一行在任何时代都不是件安稳的差事。尤其是名单上的钱袋子们都躲在冰冷又黑暗的宇宙中某个更冰冷更黑暗的下水道里时，你可能得叫上一大票八竿子打不着的同行，打点各方关系，掘“地”三尺才能找到你想要的人——然后，你就得跟那帮八竿子打不着的人为了多咬一口分成吵上半天。

不过莎拉·厄运可不这么想。

“如果你有全银河系最牛逼的装备，为什么还要循规蹈矩？”

她确实言出必行。随着那套没人知道细节的超级单兵作战用机甲在各个星球和殖民地上大放异彩——大多数是弹药爆炸和燃料喷射的光芒——她赚到的赏金和她自己的赏金迅速超越了已知的任何赏金猎人和罪犯。所有人的眼中钉，说的就是莎拉·厄运。

但话说回来，人总会遇上跟自己臭味相投的人……或者单方面的那种。

……

**银河历2474年5月14日 第17号扇区 未知行星**

“未知星球自转时：13时25分，您今天有27个可关注对象——”

莎拉揉着乱糟糟的一头红发从床上坐起，打了个哈欠。“你不是用的联邦同盟实时数据库么，怎么还有未知星球？”

“上次我告诉您星球编号的时候您打断了我，就是那个树怪座α-D41——”

“停停停停，好的我知道了，就是这样。你做得很好。继续保持。”莎拉揉了揉眉角，不是每个人都擅长记录星图。当然，对于在广袤的宇宙中四处奔波的人来说这是必备技能，但既然有了最先进的AI来做这个，自己犯点懒也说得过去。

莎拉穿好衣服，简单地洗漱了一番。当她来到舰桥上时，卡莎已经在那儿了。

“你没睡？”莎拉端着速冲红茶坐到卡莎旁边，分了她一杯。

“我很少睡超过6个小时。”卡莎的视线没有离开全息星图，端起茶杯嗅了嗅，然后在莎拉的白眼中拿出随身的分析仪取了样，看到无害结论后才抿了一口。

“Aww,每次你这样对我的时候我除了伤心就是想要抱抱你这只流浪猫。”

莎拉凑到卡莎边上，尽量保持着半米的间隔——这是她们之间的当前最大安全距离。对于当初刚刚相识的两人只能通过通讯器联络的时光来说，现在的情况已经相当于从地面到太空的巨大飞越了。“放松点小猫咪，现在没什么可担心的。”

“Don't call me that.”卡莎冷冷地呛道，“你没注意到我们快花光上一票赚来的赏金了吗？”

看着财产记录上零星的几个数字，莎拉讨好的笑容僵在了脸上。

“我们的钱都花哪儿去了！？”“舰船维修，燃料补充，机甲强化。”“我们的奥能结晶呢？！”“你当做临时炮弹打出去了，忘了？”“氩结晶？”“升华了。”“聚能电池？”“用光了。你为什么不问问你的AI我们还有什么值钱的东西？”

“奥利安娜！！”莎拉尖叫。

“卡莎小姐没有说错。”舰船AI奥利安娜打消了莎拉最后一点侥幸。“您当前唯二值钱的财产就是我本身还有您的机甲。”

莎拉别开了脸不去看卡莎嘲讽的表情，骂了几句脏话。“好吧，好吧，好吧。看来今天就是难得的假期结束日了。看看是哪个幸运儿将要变成我们的——”

“Uh uh uh.”卡莎打断了她，“从现在开始没有‘我们’了。”

莎拉吓了一跳，难以置信地看着正在整理装备的卡莎。“你说啥？你不想合伙干了？”

“嗯哼。”

“但我们合作得那么好——”

“——我们也合作得很糟糕。”卡莎在走向备用驾驶舱的时候回头看了她一眼，眼神锐利而冷酷，就像她们相遇的那天一样。“你有没有数过我给你收拾过多少次烂摊子？还有我们的钱——我的钱。”

莎拉张了张嘴，最后还是没有说话。没错，她当初是想把卡莎的装备剥了来着——可当时只是个误会。嗯，还有自己总是把装备弄得破破烂烂，大部分悬赏挣来的钱都拿来维修了，可赏金猎人的生活不就是这样么？还有……还有……好，就算还有很多这样的破事，我们一起干活的时光还是很让人开心的嘛。

 _我是很开心，但我好像没有问过她是不是跟我想的一样。_ 这个念头忽然在莎拉脑海里划过。

她坐在驾驶舱前，听着备用艇与舰船分离的声音，看着搭档在天空中划出一道亮线离开了大气层。接受了自己重新单干的事实。

她感到有些失落，然后是极端的不爽，想要马上炸掉几艘海盗舰的那种不爽。

“ **Fine**!”莎拉狠狠地咬碎了巧克力棒，“奥利安娜，把名单给我！接下来我们要加班了！”

联邦同盟、帝国、恐惧新星，以及其他大大小小的势力又开始陆续收到了关于超级赏金猎人/罪犯莎拉·厄运活跃在太空各地的消息，好像那些殖民地、空间站和太空船就是她家后院一样。每起事件的开头都以一阵华丽的爆炸开场，然后是更多的爆炸，最后以某个倒霉鬼浑身是血、机油、奥能或者别的什么流动在体内的东西，被揍得半死不活地拖走结束。

……

莎拉吊着五花大绑的战利品全速飞到了第5扇区科瑞克瑟星殖民地帝国监狱，朝天放了几枪让守卫们赶在其他的赏金猎人追上自己前出来把事给办了。

“嗯……‘红乌鸦’杰里科。没错了。”临时兼任警长的典狱长瑟瑞什通过基因比对确认了犯人的身份——仅从照片实在认不出这个被打得面目全非的家伙。“这么说你就是厄运小姐？签个名？”

莎拉冷冷地瞪了他一眼，瑟瑞什讪笑着耸了耸肩，对通讯器说：“‘红乌鸦’杰里科悬赏解除。哦，还有，直接放那个吧，我还没听过呢。对，就是那个，名字？莎拉·厄运。对，就是那个厄运。”

跟在莎拉身后的赏金猎人们陆续降落，摩拳擦掌准备对付这个身价二分之一个行星的红发女人时，科瑞克瑟星上所有频段的广播都响了起来：

**“莎拉·厄运受到帝国保护，为期一个太阳日。与此人为敌者视为触犯帝国权威。”**

听着身后此起彼伏的抱怨声和飞行器离开的声音，莎拉松了一口气。虽然帝国那群满脑子打仗的家伙们并不是那么好打交道，但至少在赏罚分明这一点上很守规矩，可以保证她不用再打出这个星球。人总得休息。

离开监狱后，莎拉降落在不远处的奥德赛酒吧，她是这里的常客。

刚一进门就有人认出了她，兴奋地对整个酒吧大喊“厄运小姐来了！”接着就是掌声、口哨声还有不少不怀好意的目光。

“一杯啤酒。”她坐到吧台前，将手上的机炮响亮地砸在地板上，吓退了想要凑上来的人。

“什么牌子的？”

“都行。”

亚索挑了个大号酒杯，倒满啤酒后刮去浮沫，放到台上。“没带弹幕天使？”

“什么蛋慕甜史？”莎拉灌了一口啤酒，冰凉的口感让她打了个颤。

“你搭档，我们都这么叫她。”

“你还给我们起外号？”

“啊哈，不是我的主意。金克斯起的，顺带一提，她叫你武装战姬。想不想知道你俩合起来叫什么？”

“哈，哈，很好笑。”莎拉一口气喝完剩下的啤酒，示意亚索满上。“我们分手了，单干，就是这样。”

“噢，那可就麻烦了。”亚索没递回酒杯，在身上摸索了一阵，将一个芯片递给了莎拉，低声说：“皇家太空军要亲自夺回那个，X01-蝴蝶号。这会儿可能已经在路上了。金克斯叫你们钢铁女武神。”

莎拉将信将疑地接过芯片，接入了机甲。芯片里是皇家太空军对这次行动的部署，以及目标——偷走X01-蝴蝶号实验型动力装甲的卡莎。莎拉久经战火的直觉告诉她，这是一次极其周密的计划，皇家太空军很有可能达到他们的目的：抓走卡莎，拿回X-01蝴蝶号，然后杀了她或者是永远囚禁。哪种都不是她想看到的局面。

她顾不上道谢，冲出酒吧，机甲动力满载，向舰船停泊处飞去。丝毫不理会自己又违反了多少交通管制。

……

卡莎快速地在翁库沃星的密林中穿行，灵巧地躲开每一个侦测装置。与莎拉不同，她习惯以更精准的方式完成自己的任务。

离开密林，戒备森严的堡垒近在眼前。贴身装甲搭载的光学扭曲装置悄然启动，骗过了守卫的视线，她像一条雾尾蜥蜴一样敏捷地拧身跃过岗哨，四肢并用，飞快地贴在天花板上移动。目标近在眼前，只要——

 _迅速击晕，利用模拟投影直接从紧急通道离开，完美的狩猎。_ 她是这么想的。

然后一阵剧烈的爆炸打乱了她所有的计划。

坚固的合金墙壁被几道聚能爆破炸开，一抹红色的身影踹倒了警卫，机炮点射，打掉了刚刚启动的防御装置。

“你还好吗卡莎？”

卡莎听到熟悉的嗓音，知道了来者是谁。她咬牙切齿地反问：“你怎么还有我的频段？！”

莎拉故作潇洒地甩了甩火红色的长发，没敢轻易靠近曾经的搭档。“Uhm...只是拜托了一下我的机甲。”

“为您效劳，女士。您好，卡莎女士。”

“够了！”卡莎恼怒地瞪着莎拉，戒备地抬起了枪口，“现在我们彼此单干，你来干什么？抢钱？”

莎拉有些慌张——曾经她面对几百支射线枪和机炮都不会皱一下眉头，可她现在确实感到了一阵没来由地慌张，赶紧将皇家太空军的计划解释了一遍。

卡莎听完，并没有立刻相信莎拉。“是么？为什么我的情报网没有告诉我这件事？”

“真的没有告诉你吗？”

卡莎和莎拉同时抬枪指向声音来源，发现那只是一个全息投影。“如果没有告诉你，你怎么刚好会来到翁库沃星，又刚好掉进我们的陷阱呢？学员K-5243号？”

“该死——”卡莎透过墙壁上的大洞看到远处森林与堡垒的边界处已经升起了光栅。

“别担心，我们一起冲出去！”

“这不是只要开炮就能解决的情况，白痴！”

“好吧，那我听你的。”

卡莎看了莎拉一眼，有点意外于她终于肯听自己的指挥。“……行。先把能源中心给拆了。”

莎拉干笑：“这不还是得用轰炸的嘛……”

一红一蓝两道身影在银色的堡垒中穿梭，二人的配合在卡莎的指挥下显示出了难以置信的高效。火力精确地倾泻到每一个冒头的敌人身上，将他们化为齑粉，偌大的堡垒仿佛无人之境一般脆弱不堪。

在破解反应堆控制密码时，莎拉终于忍不住问：“要不要回来一起干？”

“先别说这个。”卡莎有些焦躁，她在思考皇家太空军可能的后手。“现在有更紧要的事。”

“如果你想的跟我一样，他们已经来了。”莎拉将舰船监控投影到身前，帝国皇家太空军的飞船编队已经进入了翁库沃星大气层。

卡莎凭着记忆分辨着飞船类型， _巡猎者……地表作战……空中……大气圈……快啊卡莎，想出办法——_

巨大的压力让卡莎无法短时间内得出完美的计划，仿佛她又回到了那个沦陷的殖民地，回到了那些为了明天的生存而担惊受怕的日子。在她浑身僵硬得颤抖时，莎拉一把抓住了她的手臂：“没事了，我会掩护你的，没事了——”

 

卡莎下意识地挣脱开，喘着气平稳着自己的呼吸，然后抬头看到了莎拉坚定的目光。她感到心中有什么东西松动了，似乎往日就是因为这种感觉，她才让眼前这个女人慢慢地能够靠近自己。

“……好吧，看来接下来我得靠你了。”

皇家太空军的地面部队慢慢地收紧了对堡垒的包围圈，光栅的消失并未使士兵们动摇，这也是计划的一环。一旦拆掉了网的鱼在任何一个出口露头，无数弹药就会把她们压回去，然后重复收紧包围圈，直到将她们活捉。

——至少在莎拉和卡莎如凤凰般升空之前他们是这么想的。

厄运机甲与X01-蝴蝶号推进器功率全开，两人在炸开的堡垒顶端如离弦之箭般急速爬升，卡莎向袭来的导弹引爆了电磁干扰炸弹，以雨燕般迅捷的技巧闪避着被扰乱的弹幕。莎拉则简单粗暴得多，机炮快速变形，倾泻出一阵更大的能量弹幕直接在导弹命中自身前将其击破。

“去我的飞船！”莎拉叫道，“奥利安娜，准备接应我们！”

“ **小心** ——！”

莎拉下意识操纵机甲紧急制动，然后撞上了坚硬的力场壁。卡莎追上来帮助她稳定悬停，打开侦测。“这是与我的装甲相同的技术！”

莎拉晃了晃脑袋，还感到有些头晕。“你还有什么办法吗？”

卡莎望向身后追来的飞船，咬了咬牙：“死里求生，这是我能想到的最后计划了。”

莎拉咧开嘴笑了起来：“That's my girl!”厄运机甲从血色美人（Scarlet Fair）变形为总攻时刻（Zero Hour），这意味着莎拉将放弃大部分机动性，换取最大的火力输出。她豪迈地喊道：“飞吧宝贝儿！我来打开自由之路！”

追击而至的皇家太空军飞船是出于机密行动设计的巡猎者级舰船，以精巧迅速为人称道。而这样的轻便型舰船面对银河系中最具毁灭性的单兵机甲，结果便是被铺天盖地的奥能弹幕摧枯拉朽地撕成了无数碎片。卡莎在燃烧的飞船残骸中穿行，借着火光的掩护想要脱离战场。她没时间去担心莎拉，现在唯有相信，相信她能为自己制造出反攻的机会。

就在卡莎即将离开战区时，她下意识地望向远处的一片云。 _不对劲，这片云雾太规则了，就像是——_

她最害怕的事情发生了，就像是察觉到她的接近一样，那片云雾如水波般荡漾起来，光学迷彩之下，是一艘巨大的征服者级母舰。舰身两侧的弹仓打开，密密麻麻的导弹带着化学燃料牵出的白线飞来——但目标并不是她。

卡莎瞬间明白过来，她惊恐地回头，看到导弹尽数飞向了仍在为掩护她而奋战的莎拉。

“ **莎拉** ——！！”她顾不得隐藏自己，X01-蝴蝶号发射了搭载的所有飞弹进行拦截，但这只是杯水车薪，剩下的大量导弹仍然全速飞向莎拉。

她全力飞向莎拉，眼睁睁地看着莎拉艰难地将过热的机甲变形回血色美人，看着她全力加速但追踪导弹仍然紧咬不放，看着她动力不足放出了干扰弹，看着一枚导弹最终击中了她的左臂。看着莎拉像只断了翅膀的鸟儿一样向地面坠落。

“ **不** ——！！”

卡莎几乎是悲鸣出声，毫不犹豫地动用了危险的单人跃迁功能。幸运的是她成功穿越了小型虫洞，在莎拉摔成肉饼前以同步的相对速度接住了她。

“……我操，这也太他妈疼了……”莎拉龇牙咧嘴地醒来，左臂已经完全失去知觉，鲜血淋漓。用来展开防御的左边机炮也完全报废。她看向抱着自己的卡莎，笑得很难看：“这次怎么是你没按计划来啊……”

“别说话了，我带你离开这儿……”

“这要怎么离开，”莎拉抬了抬下巴，远处的地面部队已经渐渐靠近。“说真的，你还是自己走吧。没准他们不打算毙了我呢，那样你还能来劫个狱什么的……”

话音未落，远处的士兵抬起了枪口。

“ **操** ！！”

“别担心女士们！ **The cavalry's here**!”莎拉的通讯器中传来一个尖锐的女声。

“金克斯？你怎么——”

奥德赛号船长亚索如流星般落下，光子长刀在他手中优雅地舞动，划过一道道美妙的弧线。一扇能量屏障在三人前方升起，弹开了飞来的子弹与能量射线。

“没事的，是熟人。”莎拉安抚了戒备的卡莎，挣扎着站起来，抱怨道，“你能不能不要每次都这么晚才出场，老娘差点就交代了！”

亚索笑了笑，微微欠身行了一礼。“我只是待时而动。”

莎拉翻了个白眼。“行了行了，钱我会打给你的，现在—— **我操你到底带了多少人** ！！”

翁库沃星的上空，一边是以奥德赛号为首的，无数形色各异的私人舰船组成的杂乱的舰队，另一边则是整齐的皇家太空军舰队——虽然整齐，但除了那艘征服者级战舰，其余只有零星的小型舰船组成的单薄战斗阵型。

“我跟他们说这里会有一票 **大** 买卖，他们就自己跟来啦！”金克斯仿佛在说着最平常不过的事。

“对，把那艘征服者拆了确实是大买卖。”吉格斯在一边补充道。

莎拉和卡莎无奈地看着上空的混战。

“这是你的备用计划？”卡莎问。

“我只让亚索他们来搭把手……说实话我也不确定他们会不会来。天知道他们干了什么。”莎拉低声说，“而且我觉得现在该走了。”

“好。”卡莎也低声回道。

 

……

两人再次回到了一起度过许多时光的好运号。卡莎帮莎拉处理伤口时疼得她大呼小叫，直到躺在床上了才消停。

“嘿。”

“嗯？”

“你没把备用艇开回来。”

“嗯。”

“我们得去买新的了。”

“嗯。”

“但是我上一票挣的钱都给亚索了。”

“嗯。”

“回来一起干吧。”

“等你伤好了我们再讨论这个——”

莎拉将自己撑起来，用没受伤的右手一把搂住了卡莎，就像挂在她身上一样。卡莎挣扎了一下，然后放弃了抵抗，任由莎拉把头搁在自己肩膀上，红色的发丝滑过自己的锁骨，有些痒。

“这不是讨论。”莎拉在她耳边轻声说，“我要你回来。”

“……嗯。”卡莎觉得自己的脸像是烧了起来，胸腔里的心脏怦怦直跳。但这一次不是想要逃走或者是动手杀人什么的。

莎拉傻笑着放开了她，忽然想到了什么，说：“你觉得我们要不要也起个名号什么的？”

“嗯。”卡莎脸还有些红，小声说：“只要别叫我猫咪。”

“叫什么呢……我想想……”

卡莎下意识地说：“星星。”

“星星？你喜欢星星？”

“嗯。我小时候经常看星星。”卡莎想起自己儿时，大地上痛苦和丑恶的生活。只有夜空中的星星纯净而美丽。 _总有一天我会告诉她我的过去。_ 她默默地想。

“好，你就是我的星星了。”莎拉笑着说，“那我该起个什么名字呢？”

“你也是，我们都是星星。”

“就像……双子星？”

“就像双子星。”


End file.
